SECHSKIES
SECHSKIES *'Nombre:' **SECHSKIES o 6KIES (Internacional). **젝스키스 (jegseukiseu) en Corea. **ジェックスキス (Jekkusukisu) en Japón pon. **'¿Por qué?: '''SECHS significa 6 en alemán y KIES diamantes en el mismo idioma. El nombre significó que los miembros del grupo eran los 6 preciosos diamantes de su empresa en esa época, porque cada uno tenia un talento especial. *'Origen: Corea del Sur *'''Número de integrantes: 4 chicos. **'Miembros inactivos:' 1 chico. **'Ex-Miembros': 1 chico *'Debut': **'Corea:' 15 de abril del 1997 **'Japón:' 19 de Julio del 2017 *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Yellowkies *'Color oficial: '''Amarillo *'Lema: Sechs Kies Jjang! *'''Agencia: **YG Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **YGEX / Avex Group (Japón). Carrera Es una ex banda coreana de hip hop de la empresa DSP, y al mismo tiempo rival de H.O.T. En la actualidad, los dos miembros, Kim Jae Duc y Jang Soo Won, se han asociado con Click-B para formar otro grupo, JcN. En noviembre de 2006, se reveló que los seis ex miembros de la banda de chicos podrían reagruparse y lanzar un álbum juntos. El plan fue recibido con reacciones diversas como algunos se mostraron escépticos de que recuperarían su popularidad inicial que habían tenido hace siete años. La probabilidad de que la re unificación llegara a hacerse realidad, era borrosa; esto debido a que, el 4 de noviembre del mismo año, fue revelado que Lee Jae-Jin había ido en secreto a la milicia. Su representante dijo que Jae-Jin no iba a aparecer en la televisión hasta que termine con su deber. Pre Debut El Co-Presidente de Daesung Entertainment estaba de vacaciones en Hawai. Vio a un joven Eun Ji Won y Kang Sung Hoon bailando, así que se los llevó a un club nocturno. Kim Jae Duck y Lee Jae Jin estaban en un grupo de baile llamado "Quicksilvers" en su ciudad natal de Busan. Uno de los miembros envió una cinta de ellos bailando a Daesung Entertainment. Juno (Quién estaba en Seo Taiji and Boys en el momento) llamó a Jae Duck a su grupo llamado The Young Turks Club, pero decidió finalmente que Jae Duck no encajaba, así que lo envió a la compañía DSP. A Lee Jae Jin lo habían rechazado en Daesung, así que él se quedó para ayudar a Quicksilver, pero Jae Duc insistió a DSP que lo aceptaran. Durante una audición abierta, Jang Su Won adicionó y fue aceptado. Por último, Ko Ji Yong fue presentado a la DSP por Sung Hoon, ya que eran amigos desde la primaria. 'Debut' Sechs Kies debutó el 15 de abril de 1997, en Music Bank, con su primer single "Haak Won Byul Gohk". Su primer álbum fue lanzado el 15 de mayo de 1997, y el grupo promovió cinco singles del álbum. Con mucha anticipación, Sechs Kies regresó a los escenarios con su segundo álbum titulado Welcome to the Sechskies Land el 30 de octubre de 1997 en el programa "Recharge 100% Show" del canal KMTV. Es durante estas promociones que ganan su primer #1 en Inkigayo el 7 de diciembre de 1997. SechsKies fueron rápidamente reconocidos como los rookies del año y ganaron varios premios, incluyendo el Bonsang en lo Golden Disk Awards. SechsKies celebró su primer concierto el 21 de diciembre de 1997. Durante la primavera de 1998, comenzó a crecer rapidamente su fanbase y el reconocimiento del público en general. Varios ejecutivos de la industria de la música coreana reconocían el talento de Sechs Kies y les pidieron llevar a cabo en un musical llamado "Alibaba y los 40 ladrones" con su compañero JinJoo, el cual se llevó a cabo entre el 25 de abril al 5 de mayo de 1998. También filmaron su propia película titulada Seventeen. El 15 de julio de 1998, SechsKies lanzó su tercer álbum Road Fighter, ''en el cual Eun Ji Won participó en la producción. Mientras realizaban para su tercer álbum, SechsKies lanzó su primera película. Los seis miembros de la protagonista de la película 'Seventeen', que abrió el 17 de julio de 1998. La banda sonora de la película llegó a ser conocido como "álbum especial", Sechs Kies o el álbum 3.5. Este álbum fue lanzado el 31 de octubre de 1998 y lanzaron dos canciones, "Couple" y "Nuh Rul Boh Neh Myu", que se realiza hasta el final de enero. El 30 de noviembre de 1998, un álbum de fotos Sechs Kies especial fue puesto en libertad. Nuevamente ese año SechsKies ganó varios premios en las premiaciones de fin de año, incluyendo el premio Bonsang en los KMTV Korean Music Awards, en los SBS Music Awards y en los Golden Disk Awards. SechsKies pasó más de la mitad del mes de enero de 1999 celebrando conciertos por toda Corea. Comenzando en Mokpo Gongyun el 4 de enero de 1999 y terminando el 21 de enero de 1999 en Daegu. Sechs Kies ahora era una leyenda viva dentro de la industria de la música, rompiendo las barreras de los diferentes géneros de la música, lo que demuestra que la música coreana es mucho más que la música tradicional trot. El 05 de abril 1999 SechsKies lanzó su primer concierto en vídeo, grabado de su concierto más grande hasta la fecha, el concierto de Seúl el 25 de febrero de 1999. También lanzaron un álbum del concierto el 10 de abril de 1999. El 18 de abril de 1999, SechsKies celebró un fanmeeting para su segundo aniversario. Después del termino de su serie de conciertos, Sechs Kies volvió al estudio para grabar su cuarto álbum, lanzado a principios de septiembre de 1999. Sechs Kies interpretó una canción apropiadamente titulada, "Com 'Back", "Yeh Gam" y "Geu Ro Dae Mum Chu". En comparación con sus anteriores trabajos, este álbum tuvo más contribución de los miembros del grupo, varios de ellos escribiendo y produciendo canciones. Sin embargo, después del lanzamiento de este álbum, comenzaron los rumores de una inminente separación. 'Después de la disolución' Después de que muchos rumores comenzaran a surgir sobre si SechsKies volvería al estudio para crear su quinto álbum, y después de varios incidentes de mala conducta, SechsKies finalmente volvieron a los escenarios. Pero esta vez, era algo que ninguno de sus fans habría esperado. A las 2 pm el 18 de mayo de 2000, Sechs Kies celebró una conferencia de prensa para anunciar la separación del grupo. Se rumoreaba que Eun Ji Won y Kang Sung Hoon, podrían formar un dúo con DSP, o al menos mantenerse dentro del mundo del espectáculo. Kim Jae Duck permanecería con DSP como profesor de baile/coreógrafo. Lee Jae Jin podría unirse a Jae Duck como coreógrafo, o podría regresar a la escuela junto con Jang Su Won. Ko Ji Yong expresó su interés en convertirse en actor. Su presentación fue el 20 de mayo de 2000 en el Dream Concert. 'Actualidad' Eun Ji Won se convirtió en cantante de rap, lanzando cuatro álbumes. Kang Sung Hoon también lanzó cuatro álbumes. Kim Jae Duck y Jang Su Won colaboraron con Click-B para formar un nuevo grupo llamado JnC. Lee Jae Jin ha hecho su carrera en solitario y también lanzó muchos álbumes, en la actualidad se dedica a la animación, ilustrando uno de los últimos discos del famoso grupo coreano Big Bang. Ko Ji Yong sin embargo, no ha optado por seguir una carrera en la música. Ji Yong se encuentra actualmente en Los Angeles, California. Jang Su Won ha abierto su propia línea de ropa. A finales del 2015 la producción de Infinity Challenge organizó una reunión con ellos para proponerles realizar un reencuentro y un concierto conmemorativo por su 20° aniversario durante el 2016. Los planes se llevaron acabo con una preparación de 6 meses culminando el 14 de abril de 2016 un día antes de su fecha debut (15 de abril), logrando reunir a los 6 miembros y a miles de fans. Actualmente, después de su exitoso reencuentro, 5 de los 6 miembros firmaron con YG para empezar la producción de su próximo material y promociones, dejando la posibilidad de que Ji Yong pueda unirse si lo desea. Integrantes thumb|centre|650px '''De izquierda a derecha:' Jae Jin, Ji Won, Su Won & Jae Duck *Ji Won (Líder, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Jae Jin (Rapero y Bailarín) *Jae Duck (Rapero y Bailarín) *Su Won (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Miembros inactivos *Ji Yong (Vocalista, Bailarín) Ex-Miembros *Sung Hoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) (1997 -2000, 2016 - 2019) Discografía Corea Álbum Álbum Especial Álbum Live Mini Álbum Single Digital Japón Álbum Filmografía *''Seventeen: The Movie'' (18 de Julio, 1998) Programas de TV *Knowing Brothers (2017) *Running Man (2017) *My little Television(2017) *Oppa thinking (2017) *Weekly Idol (MBC, 2016) *Running Man (SBS, 2016) *Fantastic Duo (SBS, 2016) (Ep.9, 10) *Radio Star (MBC, 2016) (Ep. 480) (Ep. 503) *Infinity Challenge (MBC, 2016) (Ep.476, 477, 478.) Conciertos/Tours *'SECHSKIES 1st Solo Concert 1997' **21 Diciembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Sejong Cultural Center *'SECHSKIES 1st Solo Concert Encore 1998' **22 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **28 Febrero - Busan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall *'SECHSKIES National Tour Concert 1998' **08 Marzo - Ulsan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall **14 Marzo - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - Gudong Gymnasium **22 Marzo - Bucheon, Corea del Sur - Bucheon Indoor Gymnasium **28 Marzo - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Woobang Tower Land **05 Abril - Daejeon, Corea del Sur - Expo Art Hall *'SECHSKIES Christmas Concert 1998' **24 December - Busan, Corea del Sur - Sajik Baseball Stadium *'SECHSKIES Concert 1999' **06 Febrero - Ulsan, Corea del Sur - KBS Hall **21 Febrero - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Kyungpook National University **25, 26 y 27 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - KBS 88 Gymnasium *'SECHSKIES Concert 2000' **28 Febrero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena *'SECHSKIES "Yellow Note Tour" 2016-2017' **10 y 11 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Olympic Gymnastics Arena **10 Diciembre - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Daegu Exco **24 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Busan Bexco **21 y 22 Enero - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Jamsil Indoor Stadium *'SECHSKIES 20th Anniversary Concert 2017-2018' **23 Septiembre - Seúl, Corea del Sur - Gocheok Sky Dome **09 Diciembre - Gwangju, Corea del Sur - KMW University Gymnasium **23 y 24 Diciembre - Goyang, Corea del Sur - Kintex **30 Diciembre - Busan, Corea del Sur - Bexco **06 Enero - Daegu, Corea del Sur - Daegu Exco Premios Curiosidades * En el drama Respond 1997 es muy mencionado por su rivalidad con H.O.T (en el drama) * Es el creador de los Fans clubs en las boybands * En un programa Jae Duck dijo que en ese tiempo Ji Won al ser el único hyung era muy estricto con ellos y eso le derivaba problemas con Jae Jin, pero que si no hubiera sido así hubieran durado solo 1 año promocionando por lo que le agradeció. * Es el primer grupo en dividir a sus miembros en unidades por cualidades principales, siendo White Kies (Vocalistas) y Black Kies (Raperos) aunque en ocasiones pudieran hacer cambio de roles o inclusiones pero no promocionaban en sub-unidades como las Boybands de ahora, según ellos era solo para llamar la atención de las fans. * En los episodios de preparación para la reunión Ji Won reveló que se habían separado debido a problemas con DSP. A pesar de sus grandes ventas y gran éxito la compañia no estaba satisfecha con Sechs Kies, por lo que Ji Won molesto dio la opción de separarse a lo que la empresa dijo que sí. En varias ocasiones han declarado que al principio tenían planes para seguir juntos fuera de DSP pero las condiciones de esos tiempos no lo permitió. * La disolución del grupo tuvo que ser aplazada 1 mes, originalmente de abril a mayo, debido a que JaeJin huyó porque no se quería separar de sus compañeros. * En el 2013 fue una de las opciones principales del cast de Infinity Challenge para incluir en el festival musical "Saturday, Saturday: is for a Singers" (TOTOGA), debido a diferentes situaciones personales de los integrantes no fue posible reunirlos para la primera temporada. * El 14 de Abril del 2016, un día antes de su aniversario número 20 desde su debut, llevaron a cabo un concierto conmemorativo en el Suwon Woorld Cup Stadium, con la temática de "Guerilla Concert", un programa de los 2000 que Sechs Kies no llegó a realizar debido a la disolución del grupo a principios de ese año, finalizando una preparación de 6 meses en conjunto con la producción y cast de Infinity Challenge. * El concierto cambió de fecha un día antes de la fecha planeada, debido a que los planes de la reunión del grupo era secreto y se filtro por Internet, por lo cual se tenía pensado cambiar al formato de "Guerilla Concert" a "Indiferent Concert", presentándose en 2 festivales locales sin mucha promoción, con poco público y de diferentes edades y 1 semana después de lo planeado, cuando Sechs Kies fue informado de los cambios decidieron seguir con la reunión y por su gran interés e ilusión la producción decidió seguir con los planes originales a escondidas de los miembros, dándoles una grata sorpresa el mismo día de la presentación final unas horas antes, por lo cual se emocionaron mucho. * Otra sorpresa para los miembros fue lograr incluir a Ko Ji Yong en la presentación final, esto debido a que Ji Yong lleva una vida de empresario y alejado de la vida pública, por lo que estaban inseguros si la producción podría haberlo convencido o no para presentarse en esa ocasión con los miembros. * El día del concierto fue la primera vez que Ji Won y Jae Jin veían a Ji Yong en 16 años, esto desde su disolución en el 2000. * HaHa les muestra una foto panorámica de la locación final explicándoles que son 15000 asientos reservados para el concierto (una tercera parte del estadio), cuando finalmente muestran el programa no se ven lugares vacíos, por lo que se presume que lograron llenar el lugar señalado e inclusive la 3ra planta que no se tenia contemplada. * Para las presentaciones usaron 2 vestimentas originales de 1997 y 2000. * Debido a las elaboradas coreografías de los 90's durante la preparación del concierto JiWon lastimó sus articulaciones y ligamentos de las rodillas y Sung Hoon se fracturó el dedo pequeño del pie derecho, lo cual necesita cirugía para recuperarse completamente. * El 2 de Mayo Yang Hyung Suk subió una foto con los miembros en su cuenta de instagram (https://www.instagram.com/p/BE4ycq0ruxl/?taken-by=fromygYG), dejando expectantes a los fans en espera de confirmación. * El 10 de mayo del 2016 YG Entertainment anunció que SechsKies firmó contrato con ellos, perteneciendo a su grupo de artistas, confirmando los rumores y dejando abierta la posibilidad que Ko Ji Yong se incorpore a giras y grabaciones si lo desea. * Sung Hoon mencionó en Radio Star que la historia real de su formación, es que fue él el que escogió a todos los otros miembros del grupo y la empresa tuvo que aceptarlos. * El 1ero de Enero del 2019 fue anunciado que Sung Hoon termino su contrato con YG en buenos terminos, asi también dejando el grupo y todas las actividades relacionadas. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Página Oficial Japón *YouTube Oficial *V Live Oficial *Weibo Oficial Galería SECHSKIES 01.jpg SECHSKIES 02.jpg SECHSKIES 03.jpg SECHSKIES 04.jpg SECHSKIES 05.jpg SECHSKIES 06.jpg SECHSKIES 07.jpg 1383.jpg Videografía Corea Sechs Kies - 학원별곡 M V| Song of A School Life Sechs Kies Pom Saeng pom sa MV| Pom Saeng pom sa Sechs Kies의 너를 보내며 MV| Leaving You Sechs Kies 로드파이터 Road Fighter| Road Fighter Sechs Kies -예감(ye gam) MV| Envision Sechskies 水晶男孩 COUPLE (MV)| COUPLE SECHSKIES - Three Words| Three Words SECHSKIES - COUPLE| Couple (2016) Japón SECHSKIES - ‘아프지 마요 (BE WELL)’ M V (Japan ver.)| BE WELL (Japanese Ver.) SECHSKIES - ‘슬픈 노래 (SAD SONG)’ M V (Japan ver.)| SAD SONG (Japanese Ver.) SECHSKIES - ‘세 단어 (THREE WORDS)’ M V (Japan ver.)| THREE WORDS (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KPop Categoría:KHip-Hop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut1997 Categoría:JDebut2017 Categoría:YGEX Categoría:Avex Group